


Insecurities

by DarkMagicianGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I am an old woman, I can't keep up with this stuff, M/M, Multi, Other, how does this site work, smacks laptop with cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMagicianGirl/pseuds/DarkMagicianGirl
Summary: "Even as you looked behind back to your shared bed, glancing at his peaceful sleeping form, recalling the awkward confessions, shared drinks and kisses, sensual whispers, laced fingers, sleepless nights tangled in sheets, early morning heart to hearts where you both laid your insecurities, fears, and aspirations bare...you wonder why exactly he chose you."





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello, welcome to my first reader/Shiro work and my first fic on here in general. Pardon my dust and general awkwardness as I attempt to figure this place out.
> 
> Like many, I just really, really love Shiro... and like some, I have a big past time of self shipping. RIP. So, have this self indulgent drabble, and TLC from your anime husband.
> 
> [Takes place with the end of the series in mind. No spoilers, though.]
> 
> Can also be found here: https://theautisticselfshipper.tumblr.com/post/175693247425/insecurities

_Another one of these nights…_

A sigh escaped your lips as you looked up into the night sky from your bedroom window. Stars twinkled as you briefly thought back to your time in the Castle of Lions, a somewhat unwitting passenger on their war against the Galra Empire. You fell in love with this adopted family of yours, but you always felt like you were just sort of…in the way. No matter how many soft reassurances from Allura or Hunk, boisterous praise from Coran and Lance, awkward but genuine attempts at reassurance from Keith, or playful jabs from Pidge, nothing did much to assuage your fears.

Shiro? Oh, Shiro was even worse. You fell madly in love with Takashi Shirogane, hero of the Garrison, legend of the Holt household, Black Paladin, leader of Voltron…what did a boring normal person like you have to offer him when he could have literally anything – or anyone – he wanted? Even as you looked behind back to your shared bed, glancing at his peaceful sleeping form, recalling the awkward confessions, shared drinks and kisses, sensual whispers, laced fingers, sleepless nights tangled in sheets, early morning heart to hearts where you both laid your insecurities, fears, and aspirations bare…you wonder why exactly he chose you.

And this is why you were awake on this quiet night, clad in one of Shiro’s oversized shirts, leaning on the windowsill, wedding band glistening on your hand, wishing your mind would just stop. These self doubts keep happening; you loathe yourself for it. Your self esteem just can’t seem to take a hint, can it? “I’m not good enough,” you bitterly laughed to yourself as you buried your face in your arms.

It was then that you felt strong yet gentle arms wrap around you from behind, bare chest pressing into your back. Your head shoots up as a sleepy chuckle reverberates from behind.

“Hi,” the sleepy baritone that is Shiro’s voice says as he buries his face into the crook of your neck, leaving a lazy kiss. “Whatcha doing up? I realized you weren’t next to me and got all sad and stuff.”

You laughed a bit. He could sound like a little kid sometimes.

“I just…couldn’t sleep.” You raised your hands up to his arms and buried your face again. “N-Nothing bad, I just–”

“The self-doubt again?”

“…Yeah.”

Shiro knew more than anyone what it was like to have your mind fighting against you. Tears pricked your eyes. He arguably had it worse than you, and he’s wasting time he could be helping himself with helping you? Your mind raced again.

“Mmm. Well,” he began placed another kiss on your neck, gradually trailing up to your cheek. “I don’t care how many times I gotta say it, but I’ll say it every time. I love you. I love you so damn much,” he exclaims as he places a cheek on your temple, then resting his chin on your head. “You’re the best. My sunshine, my love, my entire being… I can’t imagine my life without you.” His grip tightened on you slightly, his voice becoming stern, but still gentle enough to know that he wasn’t angry. “Tell your silly brain that, okay?”

“I’ll try my best.” Your chest began to feel warm as you took in his words. “Sometimes I just– I just remember all the times during our time in space where I would see everyone be so amazing and then there was dumb old me, and I just kept thinking when you’d get bored of me and–” you rambled before Shiro gently spun you around so that you faced him, and left a sleepy yet passionate kiss on your lips.

“Shh. You know how much those kids love you,” he assured as he gently ran his hand through your hair, getting a better view of your beautiful eyes. He thought of the paladins as a grin spread across his face. “Besides, Keith would still kick my ass if I broke someone’s heart.”

You smiled back, giving your own kiss on Shiro’s lips. “You raised him well.”

Shiro gave your nose a peck as his hands took rest on your shoulders. “Well, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think you were rubbing off on him a bit too. Not that he’d admit it,” he mused. “Anyway. Back to bed now? I’m old. Grandpa needs his sleep.” You laughed and nodded, the two of you climbing back into your bed, nestling back into Shiro’s arms once again.

The battle of your insecurities aren’t over yet. But with Shiro fighting them with you, with the support of your found family, you have quite possibly the best line of defense anyone could ask for.


End file.
